orangeloungeradiofandomcom-20200216-history
Dream Games
Skie's/Rob's Voice: The Game: Based on Rob singing the DDR songs "Bumble Bee" and "Cotton Eye Joe" with different lyrics. * Ferret Sex: The Flash Game (Episode 62) * Laser Cats * Loki's World of Randomness * RicePrincess presents Boobies and Pandas: Brought up during a talk about immature 8-bit hacks. * Forbidden Bomberman: Skie's idea on how to make Bomberman more interesting. * Pen & Paper: Based on the DS game LOL, the gameplay of which could be easily be done by using pen and paper. * Furries: Would be rated D for Drama. * Cosplayers vs. Furries: A fighting game featuring two big dramas. * WhatTheyPlay.com Snap: A Nintendo Wii game involving taking pictures of two guys kissing a disembodied head while on top of a couple having sex shouting "fuck". * Crazy SUV Cellphone driver * Blow Shit Up * Puzzle Sluts: Better than Bubble Bath Babes. A knockoff of Puzzle Fighter, and would include an alternate version, Male Puzzle Sluts. * Puzzle Sluts II X : For Matching Service: The sequel with an updated roster, now including Turians! * Everything Is A Trap: It's a trap. * Bungee Ferret Tossing: The first OLR Dream Game to become a reality. Available now as of 9/17/2012! * Megaman 10rgy: 80 Robot Masters, 1 Robot Mistress. The final boss will be Gutsman's Ass. * Golden Girls: The Video Game * GWAR vs. Kidz Bop * Cooch Stars: comes in 'Lady Gaga' and 'Beyonce' editions where you shoot stars from out of their... yknow. * Fart Monsters: Like Pokemon, but with more farting... * Topless Chicks Shooting: Most likely an all-nude sequel to Parodius/Otomedius (or the companion game, No-Pants Sword Fight) * RuPaul's Drag Race: The Game: Fighting drag queens! Also costarring the fat sassy black woman, Ruy Paul! * Silent Dog: A new Silent Hill game, starring the dog from the Dog Ending of Silent Hill 2. * Playstation All-sores: Gonorrhea vs Syphllis? Only on Playstation! * President Cat PONG: Inspired by Listless from Episode 463, AVAILABLE NOW! Grab it here * Animal Crossing: After Dark: It's animal crossing... but rated M for mature! * GLAMSTERS: Hampsters with tiaras, crowns, etc. * Downton Abbey Wrestling: Victorian-era Smackdown! * OLR Gauntlet: Basically a remake of the arcade classic (and Classic Game of the Week) Gauntlet, but with Pinkberry instead of bags of food, and possibly LOKI as Tingle as the Elf! * Pixel Shits: Now officially the second OLR Dream Game to become a real thing, once again courtesy of yyr! Play it here! * Fantasia Final: Busqueda Mistica! (Final Fantasy: Mexican Quest): Featuring Mexican Luchadores instead of Dragoons, and Mariachi instead of Spoony Bards! * PBS Fighters - From Episode #647, Basically a fighting game featuring characters from programs that appeared on PBS (Sesame Street, Square One/Mathnet, Fawlty Towers, Doctor Who) * Literally No Man's Sky - From Episode #653, it's the sequel to No Man's Sky, but everything is destroyed! (Literally!) * Cube: The Videogame - Based on the cult-classic horror movie, can YOU escape the cube?! * Untitled Smoosh Game - Similar to Untitled Goose Game, but you play as Mr. Smoosh and have to interrupt the podcast as much as you can! From Episode 158, in response to the Ask Orange Lounge question What would your ultimate video game be? *Skie - Golfland Birthday Party Sniper *Darksakura - Guardian Legend: The MMORPG *Xtofer - In the Ass *LOKI - Console Wars (fighting game with every character from all systems) PATENT PENDING